Hitting Back
by cinderella9056
Summary: After Robin is raped she has to go back to Port Charles to deliver a message from the man who had her raped to Sonny, Jason and Carly. Ned offers her a job at ELQ and she takes it and decides to stay in Port Charles. How will Jason, Sonny and Carly take this news? What is going on with the person who had Robin raped? Who is he? Who will protect Robin from him? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

HITTING BACK

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story does have rape in it story takes place in June of 2001 Jason had just come back from his trip and Carly did not have a miscarriage all other things will be explained in story PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER ONE

Robin walked out of the hospital after being a patient there for two days after she had been found, she had been missing for five days before that. She got in the cab she had called and went to her house and the pharmacy to get her meds and then she went to the airport to catch a flight out of Milan where she had been staying. She had to go home to Port Charles to deliver a message. A message to Sonny, Jason and Carly.

Ned was ready to get on the ELQ jet when he glanced over to the ticket line and saw Robin Scorpio in line with her luggage and walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Robin jumped and let out a gasp, she was scared, and she turned around expecting to find one of the guys who raped her. She was surprised to find Ned there.

"I'm sorry Ned you surprised me. What are you doing in Milan?"

"Business, what else. Where are you headed?" Ned saw the bruises on Robin and wanted to ask her who beat her up but he wasn't going to at the airport.

"Port Charles. I'm going home."

"I'm headed there myself and would love the company why don't you come with me, I have the ELQ jet and would love for you to join me. A jet with me sure beats commercial flying. So what do you say?"

"I would love to, thank you, Ned."

"Great, is this all your luggage?" Ned glances down at the two big suitcases and a small one she was holding onto.

"Yes."

"Here let me take that. You look like a strong wind would blow you over." Ned takes her two suitcases and she keeps the smaller one with her pills. Robin walks with Ned they show their passports and Ned carries her suitcases to the plane and he boards it and sets her luggage down next to his which was already on board and Robin walks up the steps behind him. Ned sits down and Robin sits across from him. Ned tells the pilot that they are ready and buckled in and the pilot gets clearance and takes off.

"Robin, you know you can trust me right? You know you are like a sister to me. I know you were hurt because I can see the bruises and if you want to talk I am here for you."

"Thank you, Ned. I really appreciate that. I went missing for five days and I was raped and beat during those five days and I then spent two days in the hospital. No one not even Uncle Mac knows any of this, that I went missing or anything. I'm going to tell him when I get home. I didn't want to tell him over the phone what happened to me."

"I'm sorry this happened to you, but if you need to talk about it I'm here for you." Ned tells his friend feeling bad for her and angry that this happened to her.

"Thank you so much you don't know how much that means to me." Robin said with tears in her eyes which Ned sees.

"So what were you doing in Milan? You didn't mention you were coming here a couple weeks ago when we talked." Ned asked knowing she needed a change of topic and a few minutes to get herself under control. Ned knew that Robin liked being in control.

"I was visiting. I just bought a small house here and I was on vacation. I got offered a deal on this house and came here. I left the day after I talked to you. I didn't know I was going to buy it but got offered a deal on it from a girlfriend. We had come here a couple times and I knew what it was like so I bought it. I came here, I was relaxing when I was grabbed, I had no warning and they raped me."

"I'm so sorry Robin but I am glad you are finally coming home. ELQ would love it if you decided to stay and we would hire you in a second. You graduated top of your class and have made a sensation in the business world in Paris in the last year and a half and getting your degree on top of working tells me you are not afraid of a little hard work. ELQ would love to have you. You are one of the best young minds I have ever come into contact with in the business world. I would double the salary you are getting now, among other things we can offer. If you're interested we can discuss what you would be doing for ELQ. What I am trying to do with ELQ now and in the future. I was in Milan on business I told you which is true, I was there buying a fairly new company Alexander Ringhold's company Chelsea's Wishes, it is a hotel, restaurant, casino, and dress store. The transition of it being Alex's and now ours has people in an uproar fearing for their jobs I would like it if you would handle that. It's too bad we can't have that type of business in Port Charles, but the law states no casinos."

"Actually that is not true. There is one person who can have a casino in Port Charles you just have to know who which I do and could talk this person into joining ELQ so you could have a hotel, restaurant, dress shop, nightclub, etc. in Port Charles. It would have to be a new building not the Port Charles Hotel, new structure, a new design to grab people's attention. You could if Chelsea's Wishes and the one in P.C. take off you would be able to start your own franchise of hotels' that cater to the rich mostly with some economical rooms on lower floors. Restaurant that serves food from a well-known chef, a night club in the P.C. division. Yes I can see it."

"So can I. Who is this person who can have a casino in Port Charles? I love your ideas for this alleged casino, hotel, restaurant, dress store and nightclub but who can do that."

"Now Ned that would be telling. No if I decide to take your offer I want leverage with the board so I can get shares in ELQ. I've been offered a new job as division manager and builder in Milan, I was there relaxing and seeing what this new job would be like what they wanted me to do. I like Milan but Port Charles will always be home for me. If you can get board approval that I have at the very least 5% of ELQ stock and am on the board, you have a new employee."

"Yes, can you go meet the board once we get to Port Charles I want to get the ball rolling and if you can come through with the casino, hotel etc. for Port Charles I will make sure you have 5% in stock of ELQ." Ned takes his phone out and makes several calls while Robin talks to the only person who can have a casino in Port Charles. He wasn't hard to convince when she said she would be coming home for good. He wanted to run the club and he wanted her to help him get some of the big names performing for the club. She agreed to this since she knew a lot of the performers and would offer them enough money to come to the new club that he would be running. This might be a hard sell but she was up for it.

Ned didn't tell anyone why there was an emergency meeting of ELQ just that there was. So everyone was curious and everyone said they would be there. Ned had forgotten that Jason, Sonny and Carly would be there. He needed to tell Robin.

"Robin, Jason, Sonny and Carly will be at this meeting I just called." Ned looks for a reaction and doesn't see any change in her face.

"That's fine Ned." Robin reassures her friend and future boss, she hoped.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

HITTING BACK

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story does have rape in it story takes place in June of 2001 Jason had just come back from his trip and Carly did not have a miscarriage all other things will be explained in story PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER TWO

The ELQ jet touched down and a different Robin Scorpio came out of the bathroom that was on the jet dressed as a business woman. Ned told Robin, "You sure don't look the same as when you came on board you look like a woman who knows what she wants and am going to get it, you look very professional. A new Robin, shall we go shock the board?"

"Yes, I think that is an excellent idea. I would definitely like to shock a few people on the board with the new Robin."

"I'll bet you would shall we?" Ned offers her his hand and she takes it and walks down the stairs of the jet.

A limo is waiting for them and they get in and head toward the Quartermaine mansion.

At the Quartermaine Mansion they are fighting and wondering what the emergency is that Ned called this meeting. Jason, Sonny and Carly standoff to the side watching the Quartermaine's argue about what it could be.

Ned and Robin arrive and they get their luggage out of the trunk and Reginald takes Ned's bags up to his room and stashes Robin's bags in the closet. Ned walks in with Robin by his side. Before they had went in shocking everyone she made a call and that person is on the way over.

"Robin, my god honey it sure is good to see you." Lila said. "How are you my dear?"

Jason, Sonny and Carly takes a look at Robin expecting to see the same Robin but she looks different and Jason and Sonny wonder what she is doing here and Carly wonders where Robin got her clothes because they look fabulous on Robin and she had never seen Robin dressed like that before and she also wonders what she is doing back in Port Charles.

Robin walks over and kisses Lila on the cheek. "I am fine, my HIV is still undetectable and my t-cell count is great and I feel great. How are you doing Lila? Still keeping Edward in line?"

"Yes, someone has to keep him in line."

"You do a beautiful job of that."

"Well my dear you look very professional and beautiful. How is Anna?"

"She is okay she is traveling right now."

"Did you come with Ned?"

"Yes, Lila, I did. We were both in Milan and he saw me at the airport and offered me a ride to Port Charles since I told him I was coming home."

"That was nice of him. I'm glad you're home. Are you staying?" Lila asked.

"Grandmother, that is why we are here. I have offered Robin a job at ELQ. Let's sit down all of us and discuss this and what Robin and I intend to do."

The only people surprised by this is Sonny, Carly and Jason.

"Okay let's start the meeting. Ned you called this meeting and so I will give you the floor." Edward said.

"I have a question already why is a doctor joining us when we already have enough on the board. What exactly is the Saint going to do check our blood pressure for us?" Carly asked.

"Well if you would shut up and listen to me you would find out. Shut it or since you have no stock in ELQ yourself I will have you removed and you can go wait in the limo for this meeting to be over with. So in other words shut up Carly and listen."

Carly glares at Ned and at Robin.

"As most of you know Robin decided she didn't want to be a doctor and went to business school and graduated top of her class and has been working for a fast moving company named Turquoise and most of us has had dealings with that company and know what it is and what it does and Robin has just been promoted to Division manager. I want her to come work for ELQ, we talked about the Chelsea's Wishes and I mentioned that I would like to have one here in Port Charles but that is not possible because there is a law about Casino's and Robin mentioned that she knows someone who can have a casino in Port Charles and if we bring Robin on board with 5% of ELQ stock she would make this casino, hotel, dress shop, restaurant and night club happen here in Port Charles."

"Well who is it?" Edward wants to know.

"First things first Edward, and that is my percent of ELQ stock and as for who it is he will only deal through me. He won't turn against me for you Edward so you have to deal with me first. Now luckily Ned had what I needed in his briefcase and I did a proposal which we made copies of so there would be enough for all of you. This is what I want to do to Chelsea's Wishes and the other papers for the new place here in Port Charles. As you can see I didn't put down how much it cost just an approximate figure of what it would cost cheap and then done right. I want to do this the right way, it's going to cost but bringing in big name singers and dancers to the club will get people there and staying in the hotel, gambling, eating at the restaurant."

"How long did it take for you to do this, Robin?"

"Just the amount of time it took to get here from Milan."

"You did this in a few hours?" Alan asked.

"Yes, I did." Robin replies.

"Well I think this is great very insightful and I see a reason to hire you but why the stock?"

"Edward you are going to give me the stock to keep me working for you. I have plans on what I can accomplish and I know what I am doing. I will not settle for less than 5% it is non-negotiable if you want Port Charles to have a casino you will give me the 5% in ELQ stock."

"I agree with her. I have seen what Robin can do. You would be a fool to say no to her even though it will cost 5% of ELQ stock. In fact if you want a job I would give you 5% of my company and you would be a division manager, I know the 5% would be worth it to have someone who is so business savvy that you have made a name for yourself in the last two years plus finishing college with a degree in business."

"Jax, shut up you are not getting a hold of her anyone who doesn't want to hire her and give her 5% of ELQ say so now."

"I object." Carly said.

"Carly you don't have a vote."

"Anyone else? Someone who actually has stock and a vote."

"Sonny, Jason vote against her." Carly whines

"No, Carly, you see I can see what these papers mean and they mean that we as in the ELQ Board would be stupid to pass with what she can do according to these papers." Jason tells her.

"Well Robin welcome aboard. The five percent will be transferred to you before the end of tomorrow."

"Thank you Edward, now I will tell you who the person who can have a casino in this town and no one can do anything about it. Luke Spencer come on in." Robin said.

Luke walks in and everyone starts to talk and Robin gets up from where she is sitting and walks over toward where Sonny, Jason and Carly are sitting.

"Sonny I need to talk to you about something important and it is an emergency can I come by and talk to you and give you the message that I was sent to Port Charles for?"

"Does it have to do with the bruises?"

"Yes."

"Come to the penthouse after this is over."

"Done." She walks away.

Jason and Carly look at Sonny like he lost his mind.

"I don't want her at my house." Carly said.

"Carly, something you don't know Robin owns the penthouse. I gave it to Stone and Stone gave it to Robin, she lets us live there."

"What? I didn't know that."

"No one does and Robin is coming to the penthouse and it is important that she does, she has a message for me and she will be welcome there tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." They both say wondering what was about to happen. Jason thinks, Robin is staying, she is coming home.

Let me know what you think in a review! If you want an update of a certain story ask and I will do my best to get it updated. Also please let me know how I am doing I am no longer using a beta reader.


	3. Chapter 3

HITTING BACK

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story does have rape in it story takes place in June of 2001 Jason had just come back from his trip and Carly did not have a miscarriage all other things will be explained in story PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER THREE

Robin leaves the Quartermaine's after asking Alan to be her doctor again and he said yes. They have been through so much together her and Alan. Ned asked if she would be okay getting to her Uncle's. She had called a taxi because she didn't want Ned or anyone for that matter to know where she was going. She kissed Ned on the cheek and he put her luggage in the trunk of the taxi. Robin shut the door of the taxi and told the driver to go to Harbor View Towers and that's where the taxi driver took her. The taxi driver brought her luggage in and set it down and she paid him giving him a tip. Johnny O'Brien who was told to look for Robin and after she got in the elevator up to the penthouse he could go off duty but none of the other guards besides Francis knew who she was. Johnny told one of the guards to carry her luggage up to Sonny's penthouse.

Robin hugs Johnny and tells him thanks. She follows the other guard knowing Johnny was watching her. She went into the elevator and the guard hit the button for the top floor where Sonny's penthouse was. He announced her and when Sonny said bring her in he brought her luggage in first then Robin stepped in the penthouse.

"Are you moving in?" Carly asked.

"No, I have to bring my luggage with me I took a taxi here. I didn't want anyone but the four of us to know about this meeting and what is to be discussed."

"You are ashamed to meet with us? That's new." Jason said hurt that she would be like that now.

"No, it's just I don't want anyone to know about what is to be discussed not who I have to talk too."

"Sweetheart, since you have your luggage here and you probably would like to change clothes into something more comfortable you can use one of the bedrooms or bathrooms."

"Thank you, Sonny, I would love to change."

"Which suitcase do you need? I will carry it upstairs for you."

"Just the small one I put a change of clothes in there."

"Okay, take the spare bedroom on the right side."

"Thanks." She takes the small bag and walks upstairs.

"What are you doing, Sonny? You are acting like you forgive her for what she did."

"I do and she knows it. We have been in touch for about a year now. She's my little sister and I know there is something wrong with her and I am going to find out what it is and help her and if the two of you don't make her feel welcome here you two can leave. You, Carly, can go to your mother's and Jason you can go to your own penthouse. I feel like she's in trouble and I am going to help her no matter how you two feel. She is my family and if you want to be civil you two can stay."

"Sonny, they need to stay for this. It is imperative that they do."

"Okay, Sweetheart, they can stay if they will be civil. Now what is wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell you this without you erupting and I don't want you to do that, which is why I want Jason and Carly here so you don't go and do something stupid. It's over and done with and no one can stop what happened. So I want a promise that you won't leave this penthouse till you are done throwing things and threatening who did this and who ordered it. I want your promise and you told me you would never break another promise to me so I want your promise you won't do anything about this right now and I want Jason and Carly's too just in case."

"You have it Sweetheart, but I think I'm going to regret promising you that I will not leave this penthouse when I find out what happened."

Jason says, "I promise."

"Jason, I am counting on you to keep that promise and to help with Sonny and you too, Carly."

"I promise."

"Good. I am to give you a message leave the past of Carly's alone. She don't need to know who her father is and if you continue looking I will do anything to keep the past buried, even kill young Michael and you too Robin, what you suffered is nothing compared to what I can have done to you. You will suffer if you don't convince them to give up the search."

"What did he have done to you?" Carly asks.

"He kidnapped me and his men raped me for five days and then he came in and told me to tell you all the message and if I didn't tell you he would have worst done to me than just five days it would get much worse."

"Oh my god, Robin, they raped you because of me I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through that." Carly said.

"Carly, it is _NOT _your fault what he had done. He did that, he ordered that not you. Don't feel guilty, guilt will eat you up until you are blaming yourself for everything."

"He will pay for this I promise you, he will as well as the men who raped you." Jason said angry about this happening to Robin. It shouldn't have happened. If he had guards on her this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have been taken and raped. This was his fault. He was responsible for this happening. He was so angry at her he took the guards off of her and look what happened she was raped by several guys. He was going to find them and then he will kill them for touching her, for raping her.

"Jason, Jason." Robin says and then when that doesn't work she touches his shoulder and he looks at her and puts his hand on top of hers and squeezes her hand letting her know that he was there for her.

"Well I think that Robin won't be safe at her uncle's. So I propose that she stays with Sonny and me or with Jason so she will be safe and I think she also needs guards on her. What do you think Sonny, Jason?"

"I think it is a good idea and she can stay with me. I think that she would be more comfortable there. She can have my bedroom with shower and I will sleep in one of the other rooms."

"Okay Jason if it is alright with Robin she can stay with you but you have to keep her safe at all costs."

"Thank you, Jason I really do appreciate this."

"It's no problem. I want to help you through this."

"What are we going to tell people when they ask why Robin is staying with Jason? I am sure Robin does not want the whole town to know what happened to her." Sonny said trying to remain calm.

"That is true I don't." Robin said thinking of a whole town pitying her again. No she definitely didn't want that.

"Well we will just tell people that Robin and I are trying for a third time. That we are back together." Jason said.

"That would work. No one would doubt that as long as you act like you are back together which means kissing and holding hands and stuff like that. Do you think you can do that Robin?" Carly said.

"I don't know, although I wasn't really kissed by my rapists. I don't know if it will be alright or not. I would just have to try it and see." Robin said.

"Okay, I will kiss you and you see if you can handle it or not. Is that alright, Robin?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Jason it's alright." Robin said.

Jason walks over to Robin and takes her face in his hands and whispers to her "It will be alright. Just remember it's just me." He leans down and she leans up and their lips meet for the first time in almost two and a half years and the same magic happened they get lost in the kiss. They soon are passionately kissing and they don't realize that Sonny and Carly are there.

"Do you think they even know we are still here?" Carly asked, knowing that from the way Jason is kissing Robin he still wants and loves her and is okay with that.

"No, but before this gets X-rated I think we should break them apart." Sonny says.

"Jason, man, time to come up for air. Jason." Sonny yells shocking Jason and Robin.

Robin and Jason pull apart stunned. Robin hadn't thought about her rapists once while kissing Jason because she knew it was Jason.

Just then there is a knock at the door and the guard opens it and tells them that Commissioner Scorpio is here to see his niece.

They all wonder how he knew where Robin was and that she was in town.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

HITTING BACK

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story does have rape in it story takes place in June of 2001 Jason had just come back from his trip and Carly did not have a miscarriage all other things will be explained in story PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER FOUR

Sonny asks Robin, "Do you want to hide or face Mac? We can pretend that you already left if that is what you want."

"No let him in. I have to face him and tell him what happened to me and what we have decided to do about it." Robin said.

"We're all here for you Robin." Carly said, which before tonight would have shocked Sonny and Jason but now it doesn't.

"Let him in." Sonny tells the guard.

Mac Scorpio comes in and stops in his tracks when he sees the bruises on his niece's face now that she had washed off the ton of make-up she wore to the Quartermaine's.

"What happened Robin? How did you get all the bruises? What are you doing at Sonny's? They threw you out of their lives like trash."

"I know that Mac, Sonny and I have been in touch for a while. As for the bruises I went to Milan for vacation like I told you and was grabbed and raped by several men for five days, then spent two days in the hospital, my HIV is still undetectable and t-cell count is great. They gave me a few shots to stabilize it having missed five days of meds. It worked and I am fine."

Mac hugs her and said. "I am so sorry Sweetheart that you had to go through that. Do the police have them in custody? Do you know if you were targeted or if it was a random grabbing?"

"It was not a random grabbing. Mac, I don't blame anyone for my rape except the guys who did it and ordered it. They raped me to send a message to Carly, Sonny and Jason to stop looking for Carly's father. They sent me the message and told me to tell them that he would have Michael killed if they didn't stop looking and that I would suffer worse if I didn't convince them to stop looking for Carly's father. Mac, Carly has the right to know who her father is, just like I had the right years ago to know that Robert and Anna were my parents but I didn't know till I was seven years old."

"I don't know what to say to that. Yes, Carly has a right to know who her father is just like you did and I guess I don't blame Carly, Sonny or Jason for that but if you weren't involved with them you wouldn't have been targeted. You should stay away from them while you are here."

"It's not their fault and I would like to know how you knew I was in town, not that I was keeping it from you but I wanted to tell you all this but I would like to know."

"Ned called to talk to you about something to do with business, I asked him why he would be calling here for you when you were in Europe and he told me he gave you a ride home on the ELQ jet and that you were here in Port Charles and you were supposed to be going to the house. I knew you were here somehow and I told Ned I thought I knew where you were. Ned guessed that you were here too and I told him I would call him after I made sure that you were, he was worried and I am guessing that he knows what happened to you." Mac said.

"Yes, he knows, he saw the bruises and asked while we were aboard the ELQ jet and I told him. As for why Ned called me on business I now work for ELQ and am staying in Port Charles." Robin told a shocked Mac.

"You are moving home. That's great I will have all my girls in the house again. Let's grab your luggage and go home."

"No Mac, I won't be living with you. Carly, Sonny, Jason and I were talking about what happened to me and the threats about it happening again if I didn't convince Carly, Sonny and Jason to stop the search for her father which she shouldn't do. She needs to know who he is and so do I. I need to know if the man who ordered my rape is her father or not. I need to know why and who targeted me and the only way I will be safe from the man who ordered my rape is if I stay here at Harbor View Towers."

"Who will you be staying with? Not Jason, please tell me not Jason, he hurt you more than anyone ever has, his words on your bridge destroyed you and you were sick and he didn't notice and you almost died because of how sick you were two and a half years ago. Please tell me you are not staying with him."

"Sick. What do you mean she was sick?" Jason asked.

"I mean she had lost twenty pounds and she had a virus besides the HIV that was killing her." Mac tells Jason shocking him since Jason had no idea that there was anything wrong with her.

Robin had told Sonny about this after they started talking again and knew this was going to hurt Jason just like it had hurt him to realize that Robin almost died and Mac and Robin's friends had tried to tell him and Jason and they hung up on them, not knowing that Robin had almost died and they had been too angry to hear about it from them. So Sonny knew what Jason was going to feel and that Carly was going to blame herself just like Jason would because Sonny still blamed himself for not noticing.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
